Midori Flamme
by Drakona Fuyu
Summary: (it translates to Green Flame from Japanese and French) Green because of nature and marimo, Flame because of fire and passion. Day 23 for Share the Love month, Zosan One Shot


Pink. Pink. Pink! It's all fucking pink! Pink trees, pink birds, pink lakes. Even the fucking grass is pink. The scowl on his face growls as he starts to miss the green. He even miss the stupid marimo head. The marimo… His marimo… His thoughts began to wander as they we're rudely interrupted by sickly sweet falsettos. "Sanji-kyuuuun~" he glance behind him to see the horrendous sight of fawning drag queens. "Gack!" He turns to run away, his powerful legs pushing him further and faster, even though his chasers are persistent.

There was a nearby shanty shack, modest compared to the rest of the island. With a sigh of relief, he slip into its confines. Hoping that his pursuers would not find him. He hears a distinct click before a distinct voice. "Oh Sanji-boy, vyou've fallen into vmy trap." The cook shudder at the high-pitched yet still masculine voice, he was locked in and with Ivankov at that. He turned to see Iva on her makeshift throne. "I-Iva…" Sanji stutter as he watch the Queen of Drag Queens flutter that horrid horrid pink dress. "Vi am not without reason Sanji-boy, lately Vi'm very curious about something…" The blond look at her incredulously, surprised that she's giving him a second chance. "W-w-what is it Iva-san?" He asked cautiously, forever hoping he'll never feel the soft pink tulle again.

A smile play on her purple painted lips. "Well… Vi know about vyour little moss ball vyou keep on vyou after vyou found it on the beach." He pales. "Why did vyou do keep it?" Her smile turned into a smirk. "Does it remind vyou of a lover?" She chuckles. "A-a-ahh…" Sanji falters at first before turning into his trademark tornado of love. "I love all of the women in the world, they are beautiful angels from the heavens above. Yes angels~ Hallelujah!" He swirls as Iva did not looked impressed at all.

"Sanji-boy, don't lie to vme." The cook stop in his swirling, struck with the fear of being turned into a woman by Ivankov's hormone powers, choosing to stay silent. "If vyou answer my question without lying, Vi'll let vyou go. Vi'll ask again, who do vyou love?" Sanji gave a defeated sigh. "Z-Zoro… y-y-you won't tell him right? He doesn't know… he is like my rock that keeps me going…" Iva gave a soft smile. "Vyou loving a boy is enough, vyou should be more honest Sanji-boy, for Luffy and vyour lover. Here." Iva threw something sharp and glinting. Sanji dodge it, the object slicing through the air and attaching itself to the wall.

Sanji's blue eyes shine in excitement as his eyes lay upon something magnificent, a knife made from a Grade A metal, its handle engraved and embedded with emerald, glinting as if it was molten jewel. With great treasuring caution, Sanji wrap his hand around the knife and pull it out of the wall, swinging it so it slices the air as if it was made to split space and time. In awe he turned to Iva in hope. "Is this for me?" He asks with a child-like innocence. "Vyes, for vyour good work. Take care of us this vyear too." Iva laughed. Sanji is stumped with surprise once more. "Yeah… take care of me for another year too…"

He smiles, he was one year stronger, and one year closer to his nakama. And his beloved marimo.

The sea, as blue as his eyes. The sun lights up his hair in a golden halo. A sigh from a green-haired man, sulking as he stares out to the horizon. His eye never leaving it. He huffs, disgruntled at his weakness, and the scar that marred his vision. His body slump as he peer at the sea, he wanted him. To eat his delicious food. To fight with him. To annoy him. Strange enough to say, he missed the damned cook the most. He sigh as he hear the sound of Perona's ghosts and her annoying laugh. "Horohorohoro Zoro~ I've got a present~" She floats around him with a bear costume. "No you fucking witch." She crosses her arms with a huff. "So not cute. You're looking at the sea again Zoro." He gave a noncommittal grunt.

"I bet she has sea-blue eyes." The ghost-girl muse. "She? The fuck you're talking about Perona?" For the first time since he arrived, he pulls his gaze from the ocean to look at her. "The one you love~ Everyday since you found this place, you come out here in your spare time to stare at the sea and watch the sunset. You look at it with such longing and yearning that it make you cute~" She giggles. "I don't love him." Perona fell to the ground, losing her grip on her powers. "HIM!?" Zoro sighs at the annoying pink-haired girl. "Yes him, the only person I know with eyes as blue as the sea is my nakama, he's the cook of the Strawhats." Perona pouts and sulk. "Damn… I thought if it was a girl I could tease you… I still can…" She floated closer and closer.

"Zoro, what is he like?" The swordsman gave her a scowl and began to talk about Sanji, the short description became a spiel that sounded like a rant. Perona smiles as she listens, watching as a blush being to grow on his cheeks, and his usually stoic self began to smile. "You're in love~" the ghost girl singsongs as she floated around the swordsman in spirals. "Am not you idiot, he love girls…" The swordsman sighs, unbeknownst to him, he seemed quite disappointed at the notion. "Why do you say that, from what I hear it sounds like he loves you too~" she giggled in her annoying way.

"The stupid curly-brow fawns over woman like I train and drink booze. Actually, it's even worse than that…" He grumbled as Perona giggles. "Maybe it's to hide the fact that he's so gay and in love with you~" She teased, Zoro frowning at her choice of words. "Don't say it like that, you make it sound horrible… being gay and in love." The ghost girl pale in horror. "That's not what I meant! Gay and love combined together is SUPER CUTE!" Zoro gave a little smile and patted her head. "Yeah, yeah, I love him okay? Happy now? I love fucking Black Leg Sanji! Now stop teasing me and leave me alone. Or just shut up." Perona opted for the latter option, floating down to sit beside him, glancing back to give the eagle eyes a thumbs up on their Make-Zoro-Confess-And-Admit-His-Love operation.

Mihawk gave a fatherly smile, glad that after a year, Zoro is beginning to open up.


End file.
